Who Needs Normal?
by I am a Night Fury
Summary: I was a normal kid, with normal hopes, normal dreams, and normal plans. Then I got my starter. Then space and time had a brain-fart, lost its marbles and lost a fight against a tree. It's got to be some kind of cosmic joke... right?


**Hey all. If you've read my previous stories thanks for the support but I've lost interest in them. I had most of this written up years ago and only thought to finish it a little while ago. Not sure how far this story will go, depends on how I feel about it.**

* * *

I always thought of myself as being another normal, regular boy. Although, one with bigger dreams than the rest. I went to school with everyone else my age, and I loved to play with the Pokémon at Professor Oak's, more so than most others.

After a while though, Gary started to grow his ego out to epic proportions, constantly bragging about how much he knew compared to everyone else and how his Gramps was the local Professor. While the latter was unarguable, the former was, and so we did argue about it. A lot.

While he learned more at school, then spent the rest of the day bragging or bullying, I learned more by spending time at Oak's ranch, where he looked after hundreds of trainers Pokémon, and showering him with hundreds of questions. While I was there I learned about the variety of Pokémon and how each and every one of them are as individual and unique as humans are.

I slowly learned about how their types affected them and their battle style, and how their natures gave them different personalities. Ever since I first saw a Pokémon battle and understood what it meant, I found my dream. I was going to be a Pokémon master. The very best one in existence!

That just gave Gary more ammunition to fire at me, but I never let my dream go, and I held onto it so that when I turned ten years old, I could begin my journey of supreme epicness. The day I received my first Pokémon was the best day of my life.

It's also where everything started to go haywire.

This is my story, I am Ash Ketchum. Hear my name and tremble…

… in laughter.

* * *

(The day before I got my starter)

A young boy was bouncing on his bed with excitement. Not only for the following day, as he would receive his very own Pokémon and take the world by storm to become the ultimate Pokémon master, but also for the match he was watching on the TV.

On one side stood a Nidorino, a light purple quadruped with large ears, a long snout with pointed teeth poking out the corners of its mouth and a long, pointed horn on its forehead. Facing it was a Gengar, a dark purple bipedal ghost, with its typical maniacal grin on its face.

"Trainers, begin!" The ref shouted.

"Nidorino, start off with a Thunderbolt!" One trainer shouted.

"Gengar, dodge it then use Shadow ball." The other trainer called out calmly.

The quadruped's horn lowered and began to glow brightly, before an arc of electricity leapt off it at its opponent's crazy grin. That grin stayed put as the Gengar slid to the side to evade the attack and formed a ball of glowing dark energy between its hands, before throwing it at Nidorino.

"Nidorino, dodge that and get in close for a Horn attack!" The Pokémon's trainer was getting more excitable by the second, much like a certain viewer.

The quadruped leaped to the side and started charging towards the still smiling ghost as the shadow ball impacted the floor where it was standing moments before, sending up a small cloud of dirt.

The Gengar's trainer smirked. "Wait for him to get close, then dodge and use Hypnosis".

The Pokémon began cackling at his trainers orders, and agilely span to the side to avoid being skewered painfully and put a foot out to trip his opponent up. As the Nidorino rose to its feet, Gengar appeared in front of it and stared into its eyes. As it tried to get up it stumbled, eyes drooping, before succumbing to sleep from the move.

"Nidorino, return. You did your best" The trainer held up a pokéball and the Pokémon was sucked into it by a beam of red energy. "Go, Onix! Show 'em how to do it!" A huge Pokémon formed after being released from another pokéball, a huge snake like creature made of boulders. As the red glow died it released a huge roar to the delight of the crowds.

"ASH KETCHUM! You had better be in bed young man!" A sudden shout came from downstairs. Ash was so startled by the shout he bounced off his bed, bashing his head on the ceiling before face-planting the floor.

"But mum! I wanna watch this battle. It's awesome!" He whined he jumped back onto his bed. His mum, Delia, entered the room and grabbed the remote.

"If you want to watch anything, watch this." His mum changed channels until she found one of Professor Oak's documentaries. "Go to bed straight after this finishes, you're going to be up early tomorrow, remember?"

Ash had looked bored at seeing his mentor on the screen, as he already knew about the starters and what they were like, but he instantly cheered up as his mother hinted about the next day.

"Yeah, I'm going to get my starter and become the best Pokémon Master ever!" he declared.

"I know you are." Delia said, ruffling Ash's hair affectionately. "Remember to set your voltorb alarm clock, and try to avoid breaking this one." Ash grumbled as his mother closed the door behind her. Really, it wasn't _his_ fault they were found smashed into the far wall in the mornings.

They were just too similar a shape to pokéballs.

Ash rolled onto his back and started thinking about which starter to choose as the Professor droned on about them from the TV. A Squirtle would be a good choice, a great balance between attacking power and defensive abilities, and when it evolves it'll be a solid tank-like Pokémon.

A Bulbasaur, though, has a lot more flexibility than the other two starters. Able to inflict a variety of status afflictions, it could bring any Pokémon down to its knees when fully evolved.

Or the Charmander, a specialist in the art of all-out-kamikaze-until-it's-pleading-for-mercy-then-hit-it-again-attacks. The fully evolved Charizard has always been an awe inspiring sight, and its ability to overpower other Pokémon has always put stars in Ash's eyes.

But Ash knew he would have to wait until the next day to get one of them. He switched the TV off and drifted off to sleep, filled with dreams of his adventures to come.

When he had fallen past the point of 'heavy sleeper' into 'will sleep through Armageddon', a faint glow appeared around his alarm clock. It rose off of the side board and whizzed across the room, embedding itself into the far wall, where numerous other dents could be found, before hitting the floor in pieces.

* * *

 _(Hall of origins)_

 _"_ _Have'th you done'th as commanded Celebi?"_ A huge centaur-like creature asked telepathically to the small green fairy as it entered the hall. Celebi rolled her eyes as she flew up to the podium where the larger Pokémon rested.

 _"_ _Yes, thy act has been completed Arceus."_ The sprite perched on the creation Pokémon's head and gestured at the random floating orb that Arceus was watching. _"Anyway, why are you sounding all official now? It's not like you didn't already know that I've done it."_

 _"_ _Of course I knew, but this is an important occasion. And all important occasions are best started sounding official. It's an unwritten law, you know."_

 _"_ _And when exactly did you come up with this new 'unwritten law'?"_ Celebi groaned in annoyance. _"I don't think we can cope with another one. We've only just recover from your 'Rule of Thumb' thingy, and most legendaries don't even have thumbs!"_

Arceus laughed sheepishly at the reminder. _"Yes, I had forgotten about that small detail. But that's beside the point! They are all in my book!"_ An oversized book appeared besides the duo. Celebi floated to it and read the title.

 _"_ _The Book of Unwritten Laws"_ Celebi said doubtfully. She telekinetically opened it to the first page, frowned, turned to the next page, frowned again and flicked through the rest of the pages as fast as she could. When she finished she slammed it shut and flew up to Arceus, holding the book in front of his face. _"Arceus, it's blank."_

Arceus gave her an odd look. _"Of course it is. If it was in the book it wouldn't be an 'unwritten law', would it?"_

* * *

As the rest of the legendaries made their way into the Hall of Origins, they came to a stunning sight; Arceus, the creator of all things was fleeing for his life from an angry green fairy using a book twenty times her own size as a bludgeon.

 _"_ _So much for that official speech he was planning"_ The lord of darkness, Darkrai, sounded distinctly relieved.

* * *

There is only one thing that can get Ash Ketchum up into the mornings. And considering a herd of Tauros once stampeded outside his window, one would thing it would take something impressive to wake him up.

It doesn't.

The simple smell of food wafting up into his room dragged him into semi-consciousness, where he got up and got dressed, barely aware of anything except the smell of his mothers cooking.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he didn't notice the remains of his alarm clock lying on the floor and tripped over them, falling face first down the stairs. Hearing the thumps of solid floor meeting hollow skull, Delia poked her head out of the kitchen and looked at the semiconscious body that had landed at the base of the stairs.

"You had better get going or you're going to be late." She called out. Ash jumped up, all tiredness forgotten, with a shout of joy.

"Wahoo! It's starter day!"

"But you might want to get dressed first." She continued "I don't think you're going to start a new fashion wearing your alarm clock."

Ash looked down at himself, and realised that he was indeed using his alarm as an improvised shoe. With a grunt, he rushed back upstairs and changed in a whirlwind of clothes, not caring where they landed in his excitement to receive his starter.

In a flash, he was downstairs and running out the house, shouting over his shoulder "I'll be back when I've got my starter!"

Ash sprinted along the streets of Pallet Town, practically bouncing off the walls in excitement, and jumping off a wall to avoid mowing a toddler down. Knowing the way to the professor's lab by heart from making the journey so many times made it so much easier to find it.

Turning one final corner, he ran face first into the only dead end alleyway in the town. Rebounding off the wall, completely unfazed by the impact, he turned down a different corner and found himself outside the lab. And saw the one thing he didn't want to see.

Gary's face.

"Ashy-boy, here to admit defeat to your superiors? Naturally, I've got the best Pokémon, you'll never stand a chance against me!" He taunted. Used to ignoring the various taunts/boasts that came out of his rival's mouth he simply walked past him and the small crowd into the lab. A few steps in he heard the familiar voice of professor Oak.

"Good to see you this fine morning Ash! There's been several trainers asking for starters today, but don't worry. I've got a special one for you." His eyes shone with excitement as he saw his best student enter the lab.

"Awesome! What am I getting Professor? A Squirtle? Bulbasaur? Charmander?"

Oak laughed mischievously. "None of the traditional starters I'm afraid." Ash slumped in disappointment. "I found this one a little while ago chewing on some of the wires in my lab, got a nasty shock from one of them too." He said, getting a pokéball with a sticker of a lightning bolt out of his pocket. "This little guy is a feisty one, but I know you've always loved a challenge."

"You know it! What is it? A Pikachu?" Ash had stars in his eyes at the thought of starting with the speedy electric type.

"Of course it is Ash, I'm not surprised you figured it out." He said, handing the shrunken ball over. "It's probably best if you let him out somewhere fairly quiet and secluded. And away from sensitive equipment." He said, glancing around at the lab systems. "Anyway, here is the rest of the starter pack, and I am entrusting you with one of my prototype Pokédex's, it's a little more advanced and has some features that you'll find helpful on your journey, including the nationaldéx and the capabilities to transfer pokéballs to and from the lab here.

 **'** **Greetings. I am Dexter. Registered owner: Ash Ketchum.'** Ash stared wide-eyed at the unique pokédex. "Thank you, Professor, but why are you giving me this one? You've been working on this one for months!"

"Ash, my boy, you working with me for the last few years has shown me just how much you care for Pokémon, I can see you going far in your journey. Now go and meet your starter. I know you want to get started as soon as possible. I will expect you to make it to the league!" With a few more farewells, Ash rushed out of the lab. And promptly got caught in a chokehold, a.k.a mum's hug.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm going to miss you so much! Make sure to call me every chance you can, remember to brush your teeth, and always change your pants!" Ash struggled to pull away from his emotional mother, and succeeded when she noticed he was struggling to breathe. "I brought your backpack with me, you left it at home in your rush. What have you got as your starter?"

"Professor Oak says it's a Pikachu, but he told me it's a feisty one so I was going to let it out in route 1. Hopefully that way it'll be more willing to listen to me." Ash explained. "Where did Gary go? I thought his ego would demand a battle with me."

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago and asked me to give this to you" Delia said, handing Ash a folded piece of paper. Ash unfolded it and read: ' _Got bored of waiting for you. I'll battle you later…if you can catch up! Muahahahaha!'_

Ash was dumbfounded that Gary had written out his version of evil laughter, and decided for the sake of his sanity to ignore the message.

"Thanks mum, but I better go now, my destiny awaits me!" Ash declared with Dramatic Pose#3 with thumbs-up and sparkling teeth.

* * *

A few hundred meters into route 1 Ash found a small clearing off the main path and thought it would be a good place to let his starter out. Quivering with excitement he unclipped the ball from his belt, expanded it, and threw it, shouting "Pokémon, I choose you!"

His eyes sparkled as he saw the light form a shape. It was small. It was rounder than expected. It was pink? It doesn't seem to have any limbs?!

"It's an egg." He murmured "It's not even a Pikachu egg!"


End file.
